


Darling, You Are Not At War

by WhirlyBird70



Series: RiD2015 Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tho it could be seen as platonic if you want i guess?, first work and I give him nightmares, he's got a dinobot though so it's all good, poor bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: It was not a cry, or scream that woke Grimlock. Nor was it a kick or a punch from armored fists. It was not even shaking servos shaking his shoulders, begging him to wake up. No, those incidents never happened.Instead the Dinobot was woken up by the soft, barely noticeable hum of integrated weaponry buzzing to life. He was woken by the small shift in the berth on which he laid. He was woken by the small intake by harried vents and the sudden tensing of a familiar yellow frame.





	Darling, You Are Not At War

It was not a cry, or scream that woke Grimlock. Nor was it a kick or a punch from armored fists. It was not even shaking servos shaking his shoulders, begging him to wake up. No, those incidents never happened. 

Instead the Dinobot was woken up by the soft, barely noticeable hum of integrated weaponry buzzing to life. He was woken by the small shift in the berth on which he laid. He was woken by the small intake by harried vents and the sudden tensing of a familiar yellow frame. 

Grimlock slowly opened his optics, and sat up slowly. He already knew what he would see as he turned to his right. 

"Bee," He whispered softly. And there the yellow mech was, sitting ramrod straight on the berth, intakes halting as he stared at some distance shadow. One arm was raised and pointed at visibly, integrated arm blasters primed and ready, as the other had held a small energon blade prepared to defend it's user.

"Bee," Grimlock said, louder this time. He shifted closer to the bot. Raising his servos. "Everything's alright, Bee. No one's there," This was true, at least. His sensors weren't picking up anything abnormal in the surrounding areas. "It was just a nightmare. You're fine. The War is over. You're safe now. Megatron's gone. "

Bumblebee flinched at the name, body tensing even more as figures twitched to reach for a scared neck and chassis. So it was about the old fragger. Grimlock noted angrily. 

"He cant get you here." Grimlock said softly, a soothing as he could. Bumblebee's optics turned to face him, an unseeing gaze slowly focusing on his partner. 

"G-grim?"

Grimlock breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, Its me Bee. Can I touch you now?"

"Y-yeah.." His arm hadn't dropped from its raised position. Grimlock slowly raised his own arms, making sure the other could see them the entire time, and place them lightly on Bumblebee's shoulders. Immediately the younger bot collapsed into the embrace while integrated weaponry shifted back to their dormant forms. Grimlock brought the shuddering bot close, sitting fully on the berth so that he could hold Bumblebee in his lap.

"You're safe, Bee" He whispered into the yellow audials next to his mouth. The former scout still hadn't released his death grip on the knife. "You're safe. The war is over. I'm here. You're in the scrapyard with me, Sidestep, Strongarm, Drift, and Fix-it. No one is here to hurt us."

The other still hadn't stopped subtly shaking. 

Grimlock slipped his fingers around Bumblebee's smaller ones. "Breathe, Bee." He unhurriedly and gently pried the other's digits off the knife, setting it away before rubbing the tension of the mech's fingers out, all while whispering comforts into the audials.

Your safe, everyone is alive, no one is hurt, no causalities, it was just a dream..

Eventually the mech in his lap stopped trembling and completely relaxed against him. After some time, his venting evened out and Grim thought it would be okay to ask if he was good.

"Yeah," Bee said softly, with a small, but weak, smile. "Im okay now. Thank you."

"Anytime Bee, Anytime." Grim moved his arms to wrap around Bee, and nuzzled his head. "You wanna tell me what it was tonight?

Their little den was quiet as Bee worked up the courage to tell him. Grimlock didn't mind - he, wasn't the brightest of all mech's, but he understood war and all its problems.

He had lived through it too.

"It was Tyger Pax. And death." Bumblebee didn't specify whose deaths but Grimlock knew it had been Bumblebee's own death at the hands of Megatron himself. Not for the first time, Grimlock cursed the mech whom he had once called leader. "And you were dead too."

Bee shuddered, and Grim pulled him closer, wishing that he could shield him from the past. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"You dont have to be. Just hold me."

So Grimlock did, just like he did every night, when the terrors of war caught up to the two wearied bots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work on Ao3. I am currently just testing out the waters, seeing what works and doesn't work here. And what better way to do that than with an older work of a favorite ship of mine? I know I'm not the best writer, and my characterizations are never on point, but I hope I can get better with time and help.
> 
> With that said - Critics welcome! I always readily accept advice that can help me further my skills as a writer. 
> 
> The title and inspiration for the work is from a poem titled Civil War. I was unable to find the author, but if anyone is capable of doing more thorough research than I was, please inform me of the author, I would love to credit them.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
